flintstonesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Astra' Nuts
"The Astra' Nuts" is the twenty-third episode of the first season of ''The Flintstones''. It aired on March 3, 1961. Synopsis Wrong directions for Fred and Barney's insurance physical exam lead them into a physical exam for three years in the Army. Plot Wilma convinces Fred to have a physical examination, really for an insurance policy but believed by Fred (because Wilma knows that Fred would never consent to anything that suggests his mortality) to be for a contest, and whatever Fred does, Barney must do also. Betty confuses 57 Main Street (the address of the insurance agency's clinic) with 75 Main Street, and Fred and Barney go to the latter, where they join a procession of applicants for a physical examination. Of course believing that they are at the correct location, they undergo the physical examination and "sign" their names to a slate, soon learning hereafter that they are in a military recruitment office and have inadvertently enlisted in the Army! Wilma and Betty are aghast to learn of their spouses' misfortune as obligated-by-contract servicemen in the Armed Forces for three years at Camp Millstone, and all that Wilma and Betty can do is pray that their mates survive the grueling regimen of leg-numbing exercise. Fred and Barney are rapidly eager to volunteer for anything offering a swift exit from the United States Infantry, and they are easily persuaded to be test-pilots of a scientist's log-carved, two-seat vehicle that will guarantee their departure from the Army. They are not yet aware that the objective is the catapulting of them to the Moon. Once inside the log-"rocket", Fred and Barney are told of their brave venture and honor-bound not to decline. Sealed inside the "space vessel", they are sling-shot by a huge elastic into the stratosphere, then pulled by gravity to crash-land in Camp Millstone's artillery Range, whose craters resemble those of the Moon as pictured in Stone Age books. Disembarking the "rocket", Fred and Barney believe that they are on the Lunar surface, until Wilma and Betty, having seen the "rocket" launch of their husbands on television, arrive on the artillery range with the Camp Millstone commandant, who grants military discharge to the heroic duo; despite not reaching the Moon, Fred and Barney have championed the cause of space exploration for millennia to come. Characters * Wilma Flintstone * Betty Rubble * Mr. Mortar (only appearance) * Fred Flintstone * Charlie (only appearance) * Foreman (only appearance) * Barney Rubble * Doctor (only appearance) * MP sergeant (only appearance) * General (only appearance) * Drill sergeant (only appearance) * Sergeant (only appearance) * Professor Van Pebbleschmidt (only appearance) * Maestro (only appearance) * News anchor (only appearance; TV screen) Locations * Bedrock ** Flintstone home ** Main Street *** Army recruitment station (only appearance) * Camp Millstone (only appearance) Objects * TV Vehicles * Barney's car Cast Notes/Trivia * In this episode, Fred works for Rockhead & Quarry Cave Construction Co. Inc. (also called Rockhead & Quarry Cave Construction Company. * The sergeant who tricks Fred & Barney into the space program is a parody of Sgt. Bilko from The Phil Silvers Show. 'Errors' * Camp Millstone should be Fort Millstone. * Camp Millstone must not be far away, if Wilma thinks they can just go down there at the drop of a hat. Category:Episodes Category:The Flintstones episodes